Falling Into You
by Crimson Void
Summary: Just a little Christmas fic for all you ShiShi fans out there.


Falling Into You-ch.1-By: Crimson Void (aka-tenchikoi)  
  
{Author Notes: This will be a Christmas fic with Ash Ketchum & Gary Oak (Shigeru & Satoshi) as the main focus. In this fic Ash is 18 & Gary 19. Ash has of course become a pokemon master and Gary still wanders the world, unsure of his goal in life. So they find themselves home for Christmas and are faced with the daunting task of piecing back together their once strong friendship. For this fic they will be referred to by their Japanese names. The rating will go up as the story unfolds. As always, flames will be mocked and positive feed back appreciated. Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 1-Long journey home (Satoshi's POV)  
  
Snow was falling gently from a steel grey sky as Satoshi trudged up a steep snow covered hill, intent only on reaching his goal by nightfall. Home, he was going home, for Christmas. He hadn't really given any thought to going back until he'd gotten a message from nurse Joy at the Blackthorn pokemon center. His Mom wanted him to come home because she missed him and the house was so quiet and lonely. So he'd started back home, partly out of guilt to be honest. He could have written more or picked up a phone now and then. But he'd been lost in his own little world of pokemon, badges, and battles. But now, since he'd become a master, there wasn't anything keeping him on the road. He had no excuse not to go home, especialy for Christmas, to see his mother. He was 18 now, he should know to be more responsible where his family was concerned. After all, she was the only mother he had, and all they had left was each other. At last, as he crested the hill the most beautiful sight met his eyes. A quiet, snow blanketed little town. Perfectly pristine in it's mantle of new fallen snow. Pallett town, his home. Finally, he was home.  
  
As he makes his way through town his mind is flooded with old memories of happy times and moments past. So many wonderful times he'd had here, with family and friends...and Shigeru. Most of his happiest memories were when they'd been together as children. Just playing, doing what kids do best, get into trouble. A devilish grin played across his lips as he remembered their many narrow escapes from the wrath of his mother switch and Prof. Oaks endless lectures. They'd been quite a pair, one rarely seen without the other. But that was a long time ago, it wouldn't serve any purpose to dredge up painful memories this time of year. Better to be happy, for his mothers sake if nothing else. A familiar house came into view as he walked up to the door and rang the bell, wondering if she was still awake. It was nearly 11:00pm after all. He heard the patter of rapid footsteps as she ran to the door, throwing it open, as if knowing it could only be her son come home to her.  
  
'Satoshi! Oh! You gave me a fright! Do you know what time it is young man?!' she fussed happily as she dragged him inside, got his coat off and had him in front of the crackling fireplace quick as a wink. 'Sorry Mom, I didn't mean to be so late' Satoshi apologized as she went to the kitchen. 'Well, no matter. Your here safe and sound and I couldn't ask for more' she said as the clank of pots and pans was heard. 'You must be half starved becouse you look it to me. When's the last time you had a healthy meal? Oh, never mind, I can only imagine. I'll just whip up something real quick, don't you worry' she chattered as she did what she did best, be a loving mother to her son. 'Mom, you don't need to go to any trouble for me. I'm fine really, not malnourished at all' Satoshi reassured her as he walked into the kitchen, following his nose like always.  
  
'Nonsense! I know the kind of life a pokemon master leads, constantly on the go, no time for a proper meal. Well, as your mother I wont allow it, at least as long as your home' she said with all the authority a mother has over her grown son. Satoshi knew better then to argue with her, it made her happy to see to his needs, to fret over him as if he were still 5 years old with a scraped knee. He couldn't help smiling lovingly at her as she dashed about the kitchen like a mad hen, creating a feast big enough for 10 yet he had no doubt he could eat it all. It seems his appetite had grown along with him over the years.  
  
In no time the table was laden with dish after dish of all his favorite foods and he wasted no time in inhaling all of it. He thought he wasn't hugry but the mere sight of his mothers home cooking had his mouth watering and his belly rumbling. She looked on with pride as he nearly licked every dish clean, as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Actualy, the last thing he'd eaten was some shrimp tempora and that had been two days ago. After he'd made a total pig of himself and the dishes cleared she'd put on some water for tea, sitting down with him at the table. 'So where are Misty and Brock, didn't they come with you?' she asked curiously, suddenly noticing their absense. Satoshi took a sip of green tea and sighed before answering. 'They both thought they should go home for the holidays since Misty was a bit homesick and Brock hadn't been home since he left with me on my journey' he explained, hoping they were both enjoying their visits home.  
  
'But your going to see them again, aren't you?' she asked worriedly, refilling her cup. 'I'm sure I will, but I think I'm going to take a break from journeying for awhile. I didn't realize how much I'd miss being home' he said, suddenly getting a case of the warm fuzzies. 'Well, I'm more then happy to have you home Satoshi. This will always be your home for as long as you want it to be' she reassured him, patting him on the head like she'd done all his life. 'Mom!' he protested, laughing as he shooed her hand away. She smiled indulgently as she put their cups in the sink. 'I think it's time for bed Satoshi, it's late' she said as she headed upstairs, leaving him to follow or not. 'Yes mom, I'll be right up' he said as he stood, stretching sore muscles and following upstairs obediently.  
  
She kissed his cheek before retiring to her room, leaving him to his own devices in this familiar house. It was so good to be home, in a place he knew and felt safe. He took a hot bath, letting the heat soothe away the ache in his travel weary bones as he washed the travel dust from his body. Feeling like a new man as he entered his old room, he noticed that everything was the same as the day he'd left. But of course not a spec of dust could be found. His mother was a compulsive cleaner. He pulled a pair of clean shorts from his pack and was soon under the warm covers that had been recently washed and smelled of warm breezes and sunshine. He yawned sleepily, looking out the window at a very familiar roof top...Shigeru. It was his house. Was he coming home for Christmas too? He hadn't seen him in nearly 3 years. Would he even recognize him? What did it matter if he did or not? It would only be the same old song and dance. But...he couldn't help but hope it might be different as he drifted off to sleep. Memories of a auburn haired boy teaching him to swim replaying itself in his dreams........  
  
END CH. 1 


End file.
